


Mirror

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Look at yourself, look at us.”





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> for day twenty six of kinktober. I chose to write for mirror sex. This one came out not so great. I tried to rewrite it a few times, but due to me not feeling so good, I decided to just let it be and post it.

“Look at yourself,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear as he thrust harder. “Look at us.”

Alec moaned and opened his eyes again, catching the sight of them in the mirror Magnus had placed at the end of their bed earlier. Magnus sat back, pulling Alec onto his lap, the shadowhunter gasping as he sunk onto Magnus’ cock. “By the angel,” he moaned, eyes not leaving the mirror.

Magnus’ hips thrust shallowly and he pressed a kiss to Alec’s shoulder. His hands ran along Alec’s chest, down through the soft hair, before one hand wrapped around the man’s cock. Alec whimpered softly as he watched Magnus stroke him. “You’re so beautiful, Alexander,” The warlock whispered, pressing another kiss to the man’s shoulder. “So, so beautiful.”

Alec looked at himself in the mirror, body flushed and sweaty from sex. He could see Magnus behind him, his eyes filled with both love and lust as he looked in the mirror. One of Magnus’ hands moved closer to Alec’s heart where a rune Alec had placed there weeks ago was. 

Magnus traced the ‘love’ rune and Alec couldn’t help but smile. Magnus smiled back. “I love you, Alexander.”

Alec moved so he could turn around in Magnus’ lap and wrapped his arms around the warlock. “I love you too,” He said, touching the necklace around Magnus’ neck that he had specially made for him to match the rune on Alec’s chest. 

Magnus smiled and they quickly forgot about the mirror.


End file.
